After Promise
by Flipkicks
Summary: Taking place after the events of "A Reaper's Promise", After ending the Blood War, Ichigo and his friends finally get to relax and have a normal life but after the births of his daughters, things will be getting a bit steamy for the savior. Ichigo X Harem, Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, Flipkicks here an today I bring you all is a new sub-story for one of my stories, "After Promise", this story is set after my story "A Reaper's Promise" and focuses on Ichigo and his harem raising their children.**

**This is more of me having fun with the story.**

**I do not own any characters involved in the story.**

* * *

** After War**

2 Years Later

After one year from facing one of the biggest challenges of his life, the orange haired now late teen Ichigo Kurosaki now gets to relax or so he thought with him already having two children in his life from the women of his life, Erza Scarlet and Rias Gremory. Both women would give birth to two beautiful girls, Mitsuru Scarlet Kurosaki (From Erza) and Katarina 'Kat' Gremory Kurosaki (From Rias). He would also be bringing into the world another child with Akeno being pregnant with his child/children.

After the revelations of Akeno being pregnant, Ichigo would be taking some time off from his work as a Glaive, a group of warriors of every faction in the world of Heaven, the Underworld, Greek Mythology, The Kyoto Faction, Hueco Mundo, and the Soul Society.

Ichigo would make sure to help her out since he doesn't want to stress her out or the baby/babies.

Right now, Ichigo is watching over his two daughters in the living room since Erza and Rias had to go on a 'business trip' but it was just a little girl break for them. Both of his daughters are currently sleeping in their baby cradles, with it rocking back and forth.

'That should keep them asleep for the time being...' He makes sure to put a monitor in case his daughters wake up feeling either hungry or cranky. He then proceeds to go outside to the little shrine that his brother-in-law Sirzechs put in for Akeno and also bringing the other monitor with him.

Going to the backyard, he sees Akeno doing her ceremonial prayer in the Shrine. He then proceeds to hug her from behind and places his hands on her stomach.

"Morning Ichigo," Akeno replies first to her orange-haired lover with a loving smile on her beautiful face. "The girls asleep?" She asks him as she intertwines her fingers with his.

"Yeah, they're sound asleep." He replies back and Akeno kisses him on the cheek, "You feeling alright?"

"Of course Ichigo. You should know by now. You don't have to keep on worrying me or the baby." She tries to calm him down over worrying for her and his children since he practically is traveling through the realms as a representative of the Glaive Initiative.

"Sorry but you know that I'm always trying to look after you, our upcoming child or children and the rest of them." He responded as they leave the little shrine and by the bench nearby, once they took a set, Akeno rests her head on his shoulder, basking in the peace that they all fought for.

"But still you don't have to keep on worrying me or the others."

"Right..." He closes his eyes and beings to enjoy the peace and quiet with one of his many wives.

"By the way Ichigo, what do you think of our child sex?" She asks him.

And that got him thinking. Normally they would have to wait a bit longer until they got the confirm the sex of their child but Akeno has always been thinking.

"Maybe a boy?" He says a bit unsure.

"What if it's another girl?"

"Well, I'm fine with it being either since I had Mitsuru and Kat. Maybe it'll be the third girl but if its a boy, I'll be fine with that too." He begins to remember the time his father begged him to have a male heir to the family. Of course, Isshin loves both of his granddaughters but having a grandson would mean the absolute most wonderful thing to him.

"And what should we name him?"

"You already thinking its a boy?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Well, call it mother's intuition."

"Right..." He scratches the back of his head and begins to think. "Well, I can predict him having most of your color with the eyes and hair but will resemble me in a way...he will probably have most of my features but won't have the scowl." She chuckles.

"He probably will get your scowl in the future though."

"If he ends up being like me then yeah."

"Now for the name..."

Both parents begin to think of a suitable name for their upcoming child until Ichigo hears the cries of his daughters, forcing him and Akeno to stop for the moment and check on the crying children. Once they are inside the house, they see Kat crying while Mitsuru is still asleep. He then picks up his crying daughter and begins to rock back and forth, calming down the child while Akeno could only smile.

Ichigo would then lie on the couch with his daughter calming down and Akeno joining him.

"You feelin' better Kat?" Ichigo asks his daughter and sees his daughter looking for her bottle.

"Baba." She opens and closes her hand, giving him the hint that she wants her bottle.

"One sec." He hands her to Akeno while he goes into the kitchen to get her bottle.

"You feeling better sweetie?" She asks her step-daughter to which Katarina only giggles with a smile on her face. "Say, how do you feel about having a baby brother?" Akeno asks her to which Kat places her small hands on her stomach, "Would you feel better to have a brother to look after?"

"Baba?" Kat doesn't really understand since she is almost one but she pats her hand on her step-mothers stomach.

"I'm sure daddy's getting your bottle, Kat," Akeno assures her as Kat would continue on patting her step-mother's stomach.

Ichigo would emerge from the kitchen with a bottle of formula and Kat turns around to see her father with her bottle.

"Here you go, Kat." He hands her the bottle and Kat would begin drinking it.

"I'm surprised that Mitsuru is still sleeping," Akeno stated as she helps Katarina with her bottle.

"Well she's always been a heavy sleeper since she was maybe about 4-5 months old," Ichigo replies back.

"Now about the name..." Akeno goes back to the question before they were interrupted by their daughter.

"We could go with something with the color black," Ichigo suggested.

"Angelo?"

"No doesn't sound right but close I think..."

"Jon?"

"No doesn't sound right either and plus you just want to name him from Game of Thrones." Akeno only chuckles from the quick realization, "Nero's out of the question since Vergil wants to name his son that."

"Nyx?"

"That's a name for females unless you want to use that as a nickname or middle name for him." He honestly doesn't know if the name will fit their upcoming child. "For now, let's just wait until the day comes for his birth." She nods her head in agreement since it is still too soon for them to give a proper name for their child.

"By the way, Ichigo, do the others want children?" Akeno asks him and again its a serious topic for him.

"I believe so." He answers her and continues, "Ever since the births of both Mitsuru and Katarina, the girls have been feeling another need in their lives. Besides us saving the world and with all of us being busy with our respective fields of work. So far, Lucy's been the only romantic one that's showing signs that she wants a child."

"Maybe then you should spend some time with her," Akeno says as Kat lets out a burp to which both parents would chuckle, "And you don't have to worry about me or the girls. I'm sure that we'll be fine as long as you try to video chat with them."

"You sure? What if they-"

"They'll be fine Ichigo." Akeno assures him with a sincere smile, "Besides, your parents along with Yuzu, Karin, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu and everyone else that survived the Blood War will come by to check up on the girls. You don't have to be worrying about us when all of us know that we can take care of things. You have to trust us with them."

He knows that she is right. Ever since the end of the blood war, Ichigo has been very protective of his children and his wives and would make sure that he's around them and the children. Of course, each of his wives would try to calm him down but he for some reason is really stubborn about it.

"Just go to Valhalla and meet Lucy there and I'm sure that she would love to bare your children Ichigo." She teases him and his face begins to turn red. Sure a guy is supposed to get used to teasing but if it involves baby making, Ichigo's face will turn bright red.

"You sure you want me to go to make more babies?"

"I'm sure Ichigo and I'm sure that the others would love to have children and it will be quite interesting with Kurosaki-san's expression." She chuckles and remembers the day that Isshin and Masaki learned that she is pregnant with their son's child.

"You don't have to remind me." He groans as this will keep on happening with him having multiple partners that he loves all equally. "All I know is that it will be way to lively with us having all these children going through the house."

"Also Gray would love to introduce his children to Mitsuru and Kat." Akeno added as Ichigo brings his daughter to his arms while she continues on drinking from her bottle.

"Fine, I'll go and sure, have Gray brings his kid or children to our home. I'll be easier with Sona helping out the house." He then turns Katarina to face him, "Daddy's going away for awhile. Auntie Sona and Uncle Gray will be visiting the place soon. Be a good girl." Katarina only looks at her father with a blank stare since she is again only a baby, "Watch over the kids." He looks at Akeno and she could only nod her head and gives him a kiss on the lips.

"Don't take too long Ichi." She whispers to his ear and makes him shutter, even though he's in his 20's and should expect that to happen.

"I won't. Promise." With that being said, Ichigo would go upstairs and begins to pack some of his clothes and begins to head out to Valhalla.

* * *

**And that ends the first chapter guys! Since I am still working on "A Reaper's Promise" I thought of doing the epilogue and feature Ichigo's children.**

**The next chapter will feature Lucy and I have been thinking of adding a lemon so if anyone is good at writing Lemon's, please PM me since I am not really good at writing lemons.**

**I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you new chapter for "After Promise", thank you guys for checking out the first chapter and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

**Ichigo is now traveling to Valhalla to visit Lucy and his other love interests.**

**I do not own any characters involved in this story.**

* * *

Valhalla

"Been a while," Ichigo mutters to himself as he is now in Valhalla and hasn't been here for about a 2 years after the Blood War. Since he is here and was told by one of his wives, Akeno, told him to visit on his of 'wives' in Lucy Heartfilia in Valhalla. 'Wonder where she could be...' He adjusts his bag and begins walking on the rainbow bridge.

During the Blood War, Odin had some of the KingsGlaives agents assigned here to guard the bridge but a few of them did die during the raid but they did manage to secure the bridge and bring aid to the main battlefield in the Soul Society. Tifa and Yang played a major role with them winning the bridge and it was where Tifa ended an old nightmare of her past with the Fallen Angel, Sephiroth.

As Ichigo was walking down the bridge, he sees a familiar face, she has long dark brown hair, occasionally appearing black, which falls below her waist and is tied at the tips to form a dolphin-tail split. Her skirt has pleated segments to make it easier for her to perform her martial arts, she wears black shorts underneath, and a black sports bra on under her white top. She now wears black leather gloves with metal plates on the back and knuckles, while the elbow pad on her left arm has been replaced by a red-and-black leather vambrace. She wears boots with black stockings.

"Tifa." He calls her name out and it would be here as she turns her head towards him and smiles to see the love of her life is here, "What are you doing here?" He asks her since he thought she would be in the underworld helping the new recruits.

"Wanted to get away from things and this was the only place I could find some peace." Tifa says with a sad smile on her face as he approaches her and wraps his arms around her and she would wrap her arms around his neck, "After the whole Blood War and killing Sephiroth, I think this is the only that I can find some peace." Ichigo knew that the nightmare is still running through her head and he has been there to help her get through it.

"I'm still here if you ever need help Tifa." He says with a sad smile and their foreheads connect. "You're not alone."

She closes her eyes and Ichigo would capture her lips, assuring her that he is there for her and still will be. Tifa would return the kiss more fiercely and passion and soon Ichigo had to return that flame a bit more hungry. Ichigo would then lower his hands down towards her butt and slowly towards her legs, picking her up and she would wrap her legs around him. While he was originally here to spend time with Lucy, his instincts begin going haywire and he Shunpo'ed Tifa and himself towards his other residence here and that is where things begin to escalate between the two young adults.

Once the two were at his Valhallan home, Ichigo begins making quick work of her clothes as he removes her top, her skirt and the other parts of her apparel. Tifa, on the other hand, begins to remove his shirt and pants but she then stops, making him slightly confused.

"Would you make me feel loved so that my heart and mind will start healing?" she asked him.

"I will always love you Tifa" he answered her.

Tifa smiled to hear that and she kissed Ichigo again and stood up as she slid her black panties down her legs and tossed it to the floor. She then got Ichigo's boxers off leaving him naked and sat on his lap, she then moved back and forth rubbing her pussy against his cock that is slowly hardening.

"Oh yeah that's it Ichigo get hard for me," she says in a hot and seductive tone.

Ichigo felt his cock getting bigger and harder until he was ready, he then took Tifa's bra off showing her DD breasts to him, Ichigo then sucked and squeeze them making Tifa moan a bit.

She then wrapped her arms around his head pulling him close to her, Ichigo then sticks his cock inside her and took it in.

Tifa felt her cherry popped as a bit of blood came out of her, Ichigo then started moving slowly to let Tifa get used to him since it has been a while between the two of them.

Tifa felt the pain slowly fading away as Ichigo was being careful not to rush. She felt her body feeling the pressure of Ichigo in her, she told him to go a bit faster and he picked up the speed and bucked his hips.

She would felt that and enjoyed it.

Ichigo then did something unexpected and began sucking on Tifa's neck making her turned on more.

Tifa then placed her hands on the bed and legs spread and feet across while still having Ichigo's cock in her as she rotates her hips.

"Getting a little freaky aren't we Tifa?" Ichigo smirked as he never really seen her get this 'hot' when they previous hooked up.

"Just shut up and screw me!" she says a bit loudly as he captures her lips

Ichigo kept pounding her and she moaned and he grunted as both of them kept going.

He's glad to help Tifa and help her trying to healing the emotional scars she was inflicted with and hopes that in time it will heal.

Tifa then moved her hips up and down on his cock as the lust instincts wash over her.

About an hour passed as they were covered in sweat and Tifa was about done as she moved back to her original position and had her hands on Ichigo's back.

"Ichigo I'm coming," she said.

"Same here," he says in a husky tone

"Please fill me up Ichigo," she replies in her husky tone and Ichigo nodded and went faster.

She felt his member getting bigger inside her and when the moment came they kiss as Ichigo came. Tifa felt her body twitched as Ichigo fills her up with his spunk, they stayed as one for 10 minutes before falling to the bed and she laid on Ichigo chest.

"Thank you Ichigo, I feel like I can start to begin repairing my life and that was the best sex ever," she said.

"No problem Tifa, I'm glad I can help," he says as he brings her closer to him and brings the covers for the both of them. "I'm always here for you and forever." He then wraps his arms around her waist, "Like Erza, Rias, and Akeno, I'll forever be by your side." He kisses her shoulder and Tifa couldn't contain it. Her happiness is at an all-time high now, from seeing her stepdaughters and ending the nightmare of her past, her true love coming to her (in both senses) and being here.

"We will probably need to talk about my potential pregnancy." She jokes with him and Ichigo chuckles.

"Probably...but for now, let's get some rest." She nods her head and the two of them begin to fall asleep, cuddling as they dirft off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you a new chapter for "After Promise****", thank you guys for checking out the first chapter and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

**This is a more lemon based story after the Omake Christmas chapters in the story. Tifa X Ichigo and Lucy X Ichigo lemon chapter.**

**I do not own any characters involved in this story.**

* * *

**Valhalla Romance**

Ichigo's Valhallan Home

"Zzzz..." The couple is sleeping nicely, lightly snoring on his bed, right arm around her waist and her hands resting on his chest. For the first time since she killed Sephiroth, Tifa finally has a peaceful sleep with the man that captured her heart.

She snuggles closer to him as her hair begins to cover his face, making the unconscious Ichigo move his nose around so that none of her hair strands make him sneeze. Of course, this wasn't the first time that they slept with each other, with their first time going about two years before the birth of Mitsuru. Tifa was the real shy one of Ichigo's harem since she was dealing with the nightmare that was Sephiroth. Ichigo would always be by her side whenever those nightmares happen to her.

Soon enough, Ichigo started to wake up and rubs off the long hair on his face and sees Tifa's smiling sleepy face brings him up. He then leans in and kisses her forehead, waking her up in the process.

"Mhm..." She lightly groans, starting to see things clearly now, "Morning hun." She greets her lover and gives him a morning kiss, to which he welcomes.

"You feeling better now?" He asks her in a concerned tone since he knows her nightmares that still are plaguing her.

"Much." He grew a smile on his face, happy to know that those nightmares of hers are gone but he will be there for her, much like how he has always been there for his girls.

Tifa would then be the bold one and lay on top of Ichigo, surprising him and he has a quiet the view.

"I love you." Tifa had not intended to say it out loud, but there it was anyway. She blushed as that glowing gaze directed itself at her face. "Yes," she added in a whisper. "This is what I want."

"Likewise," He answered, wrapping his arms once more about her waist. Before she knew it, he had flipped her over, rolling smoothly on top and supporting himself on his elbows just above her chest. She grabbed his shoulders, then shifted her grip to his neck and the back of his head, pulling him closer for another kiss.

As she took control of the kiss, heedlessly pushing her tongue into his mouth, trying desperately to get more of his taste that she so craved, he lowered his hips against hers, pressing against her. He moaned slightly as she pressed back, rocking her hips upward; he pulled his mouth away from hers as he turned his head aside, gasping for breath as sweat began to trickle from his hairline.

"This is what I want," Tifa said, herself slightly breathless.

"All yours Tifa." Ichigo groaned out, shuddering when the delicious visual of Tifa's cunt taking his cock was presented before her. She watched it disappear, inch by inch, until it was all the way to the hilt.

"You're so big," She whimpered, falling forward with her arms on either side of Ichigo's head. She was breathing heavily, and it smelled like coffee and bagels. Ichigo licked his lips, stretching her neck forward to nip at the bartender's jaw. A brief thought about Freud and penile envy passed through Ichigo's head, but immediately shook it off when Tifa began to roll her hips while moving up and down on his cock.

"You like being on top don't you, Tifa? You like fucking me with your hot and," Ichigo thrust his hips up. "…tight pussy, huh?"

"O-oh yes!" Tifa shrieked at the sudden movement that pressed the sensitive spot inside her. Then, there was a shift in Tifa's temperament that had Ichigo tremble slightly – or perhaps it was the continuous rubbing on her clit. Tifa seemed calmer, and her hips moved with a purpose, and it was to make herself come. "Mmn, your cock is filling me up baby." She breathed. "I barely started fucking you and look," Tifa dipped her finger inside of her cunt. "I'm so wet for your dick, Ichi."

"Shit Tifa. Ride me harder." His voice was strangled and she pushed her hips up once more. "I want to come with you, please baby."

"Oh? Is my Ichi begging to come?" Tifa teased. She was only pushing halfway of the dick inside herself. Ichigo can barely feel anything, but the sight remained as delicious as ever. "You can't come yet. I'm not even close."

"Liar," He panted. Sweat tickled his brow and it stung his eye but he couldn't wipe it away. He slammed his hips up right when Tifa was sinking down, and the sharp cry that his girlfriend released told him all that she needed to know. "You're a big liar, baby. You're about to come on my cock, aren'tcha?"

"No…" gasped Tifa. Her hips rotated and moved in sloppy movements, no longer undulating like the waves of an ocean. "N-nooo, my god!"

"It's just you and me here, baby." The orange-haired young man smirked.

Tifa gasped but shook her head. Her shoulders shook and her thighs trembled. "Ichigo, Ichigo, I'm coming." She whispered. He groaned at the admittance and just imagined how Tifa would tighten around her.

"Fuck, I know." He hissed. His hips rose from the bed, and damn it, it wasn't enough. Her clit was throbbing and she can hear her heartbeat pounding against her ears. He was so close, but the sight of Tifa coming all over his shaft wasn't enough to send him over the edge, as much as she liked to think it did. "Oh my god Tifa. Make me come!"

"No," Tifa smirked before pulling the cock out of herself and sitting on top of it. Her pussy lips parted and the length of the dildo slid between the plump and swollen lips. She slid up and down, whimpering Ichigo's name after every upstroke. "You're mine. I'll make you come whenever I want."

It didn't take long for Tifa to start shuddering again on top of Ichigo, his hands squeezing the pale breasts of her girlfriend. "O-oh, Ichigo you feel so good!" Tifa husked; the smirk still on her lips. "You're so big and thick and you make me come so hard…"

"Tifa…" Ichigo warned; his teeth gritted together as he glared at his girlfriend, "You have to let me come."

"Or else what? Give it up, Ichigo. You can't come until I let you." The brunette taunted. She sat up and turned around, allowing Ichigo to drool over her ass. She glanced back and jiggled her butt as the Reaper stared in awe at how round and smooth it looked. "Like what you see, my little perv?"

"I fucking love your ass," Ichigo said, almost reverently. "Look at it! It's so…" He licked his lips and heard Tifa giggle. "So round and perfect. I want to eat it."

"Is that a euphemism?" She asked, letting her full ass bounce up and down again.

"Damn, baby. Quit jiggling that ass or I'm gonna have to fuck it. Watch. I am going to pull you over my lap and smack that ass until it's red and bright." It was getting harder and harder to breathe, and with the way Tifa's hypnotic gyration burned itself in her head, Ichigo was getting hungrier and hungrier. "Then I'll stick my tongue down your cute asshole and fuck you."

Ichigo groaned at the words and at the mental sensations that he promise brought her. "Oooh, I want that, baby."

"Then fucking let me do it!" The Reaper snarled.

"No." The bartender hummed. She reached between her legs and jacked Ichigo's cock before slipping it all the way inside of her saturated cunt. "Nnngh-ooh fuck!" Tifa's nails dug into the skin of Ichigo's thighs. The pressure against her clit was almost heavenly, but after not feeling anything for a while, Ichigo's orgasm has diminished.

"Yeah, fucking ride this dick." He huffed. His hips were tired from meeting Tifa's rough thrusts, soshe succumbed himself into the mind-numbing sensation against her clit. The bartender bent forward to appease Ichigo's hunger, and the hungry, maniacal groan that escaped the Reaper was animalistic.

"You like being deep inside me?" The bartender was gasping, hungry for air and the orgasm she so craved. "You like – " she pushed herself all the way down and gyrated her hips. " – fucking me hard? You like making me come, Ichi?"

"YES!" The Reaper shrieked after a harsh thrust. "Oh my god, Tifa."

Tifa reached behind her to spread her ass cheeks, revealing her quivering, puckered asshole and her sex parting and accommodating the shaft between Ichigo's legs. "You like that, don't you? You're stretching me so much, oh Ichi."

The Reaper kept his eyes open, hoping that the visual alone of his girlfriend's parted ass and soaked pussy would make her come. As Tifa continued to fuck herself, the wet noises filled the room, along with Tifa's guttural moans. "Please, baby. I need to come!" Ichigo pleaded. He is starting to feel effects of prolonged teasing, and it was both delightful and hellish at the same time.

In one swift movement, Tifa turned around to face Ichigo once more. Her ass was flush against the Reaper's thighs. She circled her hips round and round, and so her cries became constant and louder. Truth be told, Ichigo was becoming dizzy with arousal and the promise of the orgasm he so craved, and he was not above begging. "Tifa, please. You have no idea how much I need to come…" Ichigo's pink, parted lips implored Tifa, so she bent down to kiss them. It was almost sweet, and if it weren't for the pending pleasure bubbling inside Ichigo's gut, she would've been content.

Tifa was pumping her pussy over Ichigo's dick once again. Their eyes, like topaz and coffee, were entranced with the sight of the other. One was of arousal, and the other was of desperation. And Tifa, Ichigo saw, was coming again, with the way her eyes ignited with the flaming tongues of the peak, and the way her jaw unhinged.

"Ichigo!" Soon enough, Ichigo came his load into Tifa, filling her with his sperm. She collapses on top of him, his arms around her and placing the covers once again on them. "I think you broke me Ichi." He chuckles as they kiss once more.

"I still got you Tifa." She couldn't contain her smile and excitement. "I'll take care of you and our potential child."

Even though they are in their early 20's, Tifa has been wanting to have Ichigo's child since she saw both of his children with Erza and Rias, and also learning that Akeno is several months pregnant after Xmas of last year, made her wanting to have a child.

"Mom and Dad will be excited to learn that I'll be getting pregnant soon." Tifa humors her lover as she knows both her 'in-laws' and the extended part of the family.

"I bet. Venelana has been wanting more grandchildren from me and you girls for a while now."

"Well this wasn't a bad morning start." Both of them smirk as they would fall asleep once again after their morning.

* * *

Couple of Hours Later

'Wonder where's Lucy at?' Ichigo wondered as this was his original intentions of coming to Valhalla. He knows that Lucy has taken residence in the Norse Realm along with her cousin Pyrrha Nikos and her father Kratos.

He would explore the town center since he remembers that she tends to spend some time there along with her cousin, so that's one clue to him.

Soon enough, Ichigo would meet the other Norse gods from Odin, Thor and Freya. Thor was the one to spot him and requested to face the Reaper but Ichigo declined since he was focusing on other projects from being the leader of the KingsGlaive initiative, to his college studies and being a father, to which Odin would agree since they didn't want to lose a powerful ally.

He would ask the All-Father if he has seen his Greek Lover and the All-Father would tell him that she's in her apartment after just coming back from doing some training in the Underworld with the KingsGlaive.

Thanking the All-Father, Ichigo excuses himself and heads to Lucy's Valhallan apartment.

20 minutes later, Ichigo arrives to 'Well time to see if Odin is right...' He knocks on her door and couple of seconds later, Lucy would open the door.

"Ichigo!" She immediately hugs him since he has taken a leave of absence from the Glaive couple of months ago to help Akeno's pregnancy. He could tell that she missed him a lot.

"Hey Luce." He greets her, arms around her waist and she couldn't help it as she kisses him and she wanted more from the Reaper. She has longed for Ichigo since they haven't had too much intimacy for a long time.

Ichigo grasped Lucy's full hips tightly as they stumbled through the door of her apartment, pulling her back into him with a harsh kiss as soon as he slammed the door closed with his foot. His solid form pinning her to the nearest wall as Lucy moaned against his lips.

Heated palms traveled down her sensitive sides, gripping her thighs to hoist her up. Lucy quickly wrapping her toned legs around his waist bringing him flush against her while her fingers raked through his hair. A growl rumbled through his chest as he ground the growing hardness in his jeans against her covered core. The deep blush traveling further down her neck.

Ichigo tore his lips from hers, letting all her soft gasps and whimpers out into the open. Placing firm kisses down along her jaw. Finding that spot below her ear that caused a wanton moan to escape her throat.

He found the hem of Lucy's blouse, already hitched up slightly. He ventured further up her toned waist as he placed heated kisses along the slope of her neck, occasionally nipping at the soft skin with sharp canines. He suddenly gave her a rough bite and another sharp grind of his hips against hers.

"A-ah, Ichigo!"

Lucy's nails scored his scalp and gripped his hair tighter, ripping another growl from his throat. Ichigo licked the bite with a slow trace of his searing tongue, trailing back up to nip at her earlobe.

"Fuck, I want you so bad, Luce," He rasped in her ear, hot breath on her neck sending a shiver down her spine as heat tingled at her core from his words. Ichigo gave a couple more rough thrusts against her, the pads of his thumbs brushing the underside of her breasts through her bra teasingly.

Lucy breathed a high whine, pulling him up for a rough kiss. He groaned when she bit his bottom lip. Lucy pulling it into her warm mouth before rasping against his lips.

"Then what are you waiting for…"

Lucy caught the predatory glint flash through his sharp emerald gaze. Making her toes curl and more warmth pool in her belly.

"Fuck," Ichigo growled, crashing his lips against hers again.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and tugging her off the wall. Taking staggering steps towards the couch, falling back onto it pulling Lucy on his lap.

Ichigo's fingers flew to the buttons of her shirt, practically ripping the fabric and quickly pushing it off her shoulders, throwing it somewhere on the floor. Ichigo's lips found her neck again, feeling her moan vibrate beneath his lips. His warm palms came around to trail along the heated skin of her back, fingers fumbling at the clasp of her bra slightly before pulling it off her and tossing it in some random direction.

Lucy's fingers raked along his broad shoulders, pulling him back from her neck slightly. Their lidded gazes found each other for a moment, taking ragged breaths before her hands found the edge of his shirt and pulled it off him, throwing it with the others.

Her hands came back to caress his firm chest. Feeling his pounding heartbeat underneath her palm. Then traveling lower across the planes of his abdomen. Taking her time to trace each firm groove.

He groaned, his eyes falling closed as his head fell back into the cushion.

"Luce…"A louder groan fell from his lips when Lucy suddenly palmed his hard erection through his jeans. His hips rising quickly to follow her hand. "You look so sexy like this, babe."

His eyes fell open at her voice, then before he knew it Lucy was on her knees popping the button of his jeans and sliding them and his boxers off his hips and quickly tossing them in the growing pile.

Lucy gave him a sly smirk with a wink and suddenly took him into her mouth.

"Ah! Fuck, Lucy!"

Ichigo's eyes screwed shut. His back arching slightly as Lucy's talented mouth worked over the length of his throbbing cock.

One of his palms settled into her hair, fingers threading through the golden strands as her warm tongue traced the underside of his cock before she took him deeper, her hand stroking the base of him.

"Feels so fucking good, Luce," He moaned, catching her sultry gaze reflecting back at him as she hummed around his cock. The little minx.

Lucy pulled back a bit, tongue lingering at his tip. Her palm stroking his now slick erection teasingly slow.

Ichigo already felt a tingling along his spine, his hips giving slight thrusts up in time with her strokes. Fuck, he needed her now.

"Ngh, wait, Luce. Come here."

Ichigo pulled his hand from Lucy's hair, thumb brushing her cheek softly before she pulled off his throbbing erection. She slowly rose to her feet, Ichigo leaning forward to grasp her hips and pull her back between his legs.

His lidded dark emerald gaze found hers as he opened the button of her shorts, pulling down the zipper and gripping them and her panties to pull them from her hips, letting her step out of them before tossing them across the room.

Lucy's hands raked through his hair as he placed warm kisses along her toned waist, his hands coming around to palm her plush ass.

"Mm, Ichigo…" Lucy sighed. Each of his kisses only adding to the aching pulsing of her core.

Ichigo slowly fell back against the couch again, pulling her with him so she settled back on his lap. He captured her plush lips in a needy kiss. Not hesitating to slide his slick tongue between her lips to lap against hers.

His warm palms came up to caress her breasts, spilling through his fingers as he tweaked her perky nipples.

Ichigo swallowed her whine, sucking on her tongue.

One of his hands started traveling lower and lower. Lucy breaking their kiss with a loud moan when he found the heat of her core, his rough fingers gliding through her soaked folds.

"Ngh, you're so wet for me, Luce," Ichigo whispered against her lips, two fingers entering her pulsing core.

"A-ah, yes, only for you, Ichigo."

He growled, placing a few kisses down her throat before lapping her nipple into his mouth. His fingers curling into her with deep slow thrusts.

Lucy could already feel herself approaching her peak, hitting that spot withing her with each rough pump.

"I-Ichigo, please… I need you now," Lucy whimpered.

Ichigo groaned, feeling her walls clenching tightly around his fingers. Who was he to deny his girl anything?

He pulled off her breast, removing his fingers from her slowly before putting them in his mouth. His cock twitching at the taste as he sucked his fingers clean.

Ichigo took his throbbing erection in hand, giving himself a few strokes before lining himself up with her core. His gaze found hers, seeing only hazy lust, he gripped her hip and slowly lowered her onto his cock.

Long, loud groans tore from both of them as they settled into a quick rhythm.

Rough hands held a bruising grip on Lucy's supple hips, guiding her movements as her walls dragged deliciously along his hard thick cock. Lucy's hands falling to his firm slick chest at a rather rough thrust up of his hips.

Ichigo's heated gaze tracing over the beauty over him. Golden strands sticking to her heated skin, breasts heaving with each thrust, deep flush dipping down the curves of her neck almost blending in with the marks his teeth and sinful tongue left behind. Making a growl rumble through his chest.

A rough roll of her hips, nails digging into his skin.

"Nghh, you're so fucking gorgeous, Luce." Deep amber eyes fell open at his words. A smirk forming on her plush lips.

"You're pretty hot yourself, babe." Her voice raspy from all the moans and breathy gasps tumbling from her lips.

Lucy took in his own wrecked form. The Reaper mussed, his heated flush spreading to his heaving chest, muscles of his torso glistening and rippling in all the right ways with each movement. She could just lick each dip and groove.

Ichigo raked his nails up along her back, sending a spark of pleasure up her spine.

"You're damn right," Ichigo rasped, a teasing glint in his eye and a fanged smirk on his lips.

Lucy rolled her eyes, breathing a soft laugh, before capturing his lips roughly.

She felt Ichigo's smirk through the kiss. But after a rough circle of her hips and walls clenching around him. His choked groan and stuttered thrust were enough for her own smug smile to emerge. Tongue tracing his bottom lip after a rough bite.

Lucy pulled away slightly, catching his dazed deep emerald eyes.

"Havin' fun are you?" Ichigo rasped against her lips.

Lucy hummed in acknowledgment, trailing sloppy kisses along his jaw. Placing a kiss at that soft spot on his neck before biting at his earlobe.

"Fuck," Ichigo growled, quickly flipping them over.

Her legs were quick to wrap around his waist bringing him closer. Both groaning at the deeper thrusts he gave. His long thick cock hitting that special spot within her that made her toes curl.

Soft hands curled around his neck to bring him down for another heated kiss. Fingers tightening in his hair, thrusting her tongue past his lips.

A whine escaped her throat at a harsh thrust when she sucked on his tongue. A hot palm trailed along her side, reaching between them slowly. A sudden pleasured cry from her broke their kiss, her back arching off the bed when rough pads of his fingers found her clit.

"That's it, baby," Ichigo murmured against her skin as she arched into him, placing hot kisses along the length of her sensitive neck.

Ichigo continued circling and brushing over her clit, feeling Lucy clenching around him tightly. The tingling along his spine and heat in his lower belly increasing.

"Fuck, I'm so close. Come with me, Lucy."

A few more deep rough thrusts and she was arching high off the bed with a silent cry, core gripping him tightly. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, breathing a ragged moan in her ear as Lucy came around throbbing cock.

A few more quick snaps of his hips prolonged her high and he then he was falling after her with a rough groan of her name and bite to her shoulder, twitching and spilling into her pulsing core. Arms holding onto her tighter as he gave shallow stuttered thrusts, riding out his own peak.

They lay together after for several moments after, Ichigo's head in the crook of her neck, chests heaving against each other trying to catch their breath. Both groaning softly when he pulled out slowly.

Ichigo eventually lifting his head, gazing back at her fondly. Fingers brushing back some gold strands that were sticking to her temple with a soft smile.

"I love you, Luce," Ichigo whispered between their lips.

Warmth spread through her heart, expression softening. Reveling in these moments they shared together.

A soft palm came up to cup his cheek. "I love you, too, Ichigo," Lucy breathed, thumb brushing along his skin gently, her heart warming further when Ichigo closed his eyes and melted into the touch with a deep purr of content, turning his head to press a kiss to her palm.

Ichigo quickly came back to her and closed the distance, giving her a deep lingering kiss.

"Wanna take a nice hot bath?" he rasped, kissing her nose.

Lucy breathed a soft laugh, "Sounds perfect, as long as you're in there with me."

"Always," he grinned, before she brought him back in for another slow kiss. He would then pick her up, to which she would giggle, and the two would enjoy themselves in the hot bath.

"I get Ichi all to myself." Ichigo chuckles as he closes the door and places her in the bath.

"And I get my Greek Goddess to myself." She slightly blushes from the nickname he gave her since she isn't used to it. "Missed you Luce."

"I missed you too." He turns the knob and the hot water started to come out into the tub. He then wraps his arms around her waist and his hands on her stomach.

"I will always have your back Luce."

"And I will always have yours and our children." She smiles and Ichigo would place his head on her neck, "And I believe little Ichigo is ready for round two." He chuckles as she could feel his member still rather hard.

"After we're done soaking in the water." She laughs lightly as right now, Ichigo just wants to relax for a bit before doing another round.


End file.
